


May 17, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as Silver Banshee's shriek knocked Amos into a Metropolis restaurant's side before she scowled.





	May 17, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as Silver Banshee's shriek knocked Amos into a Metropolis restaurant's side before she scowled and viewed their enemy fleeing with the necklaces she managed to steal moments ago.

THE END


End file.
